


【奥利维耶X罗兰】情人节事故

by wuruko



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: 一次委托后，他们没找到适合住的地方。
Relationships: Olivier/Roland（Library of Ruina）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【奥利维耶X罗兰】情人节事故

**Author's Note:**

> *奥利维耶x罗兰  
> *查尔斯事务所时代，罗兰很皮，奥利是妈妈。  
> *完全妄想，搞笑车

【废墟图书馆】情人节事故

= = =

操他妈的，他们没关音响。

他的额头抵在散发着霉味儿的枕头上，酒精让他晕晕乎乎的，很舒服又有点恶心。罗兰试图搞清楚状况，但是他脸朝下，眼前黑一阵白一阵，愣是过了大半天都没想出个所以然。

他们今天……处理了一个委托，结束之后来不及赶回去，只好就地找家旅馆住……屁啦，今天情人节，任何一个旅馆都没有空房间！

连爱情旅馆都没有！

最后他和奥利维耶赶在深夜前蹭进了一间租客失踪了几天的屋子，房间没收拾过，垃圾遍地都是，好在冰箱里还有些吃的，水电也通。

……然后呢？

一片空白。

罗兰挠了挠头，首先听到的是极其嘈杂的轰鸣，劣质的音响使音乐掺着电流声，让他被酒精泡过的脑袋更痛了。

“奥利、奥利维耶、”

我们忘记关掉音箱了，你快把它关掉，我现在起不来。

…………

等等、奥利维耶在哪？！

罗兰瞬间清醒了些，不是说他担心奥利维耶的安全，可深夜时段不在房间里真的不是个好信号。他准备起床找他，然而刚撑着床直起上半身，就听到后面传来嗷得一声惨叫。

是奥利维耶的声音，就算在这么大音量的噪声中也能听出他的确很痛，是受伤了吗？

“你、能不能、不要突然夹那么紧、”

“啥？”

你在说什么鬼东西？罗兰艰难地扭头，就看到自己的朋友表情扭曲地看着他。奥利维耶神色痛苦、往常绑得好好的发辫全散了开来，上半身挂着半件白衬衫，下半、

下半身。

哦操。

罗兰把头扭回来，他盯着眼前的墙皮仿佛上面画着蒙娜丽莎，胃里翻江倒海，酒精冲上来洗刷他的大脑，占领智商的制高点，终于使他彻底宕机。

“罗兰。”

“干、干啥？”

他的嘴巴哆哆嗦嗦不听使唤。

“……别说你现在才发现我们在干什么。”

这倒是事实。

“…………哪能呢，我、我一直都很清醒。”

可他咬到了舌头！

接着罗兰听到奥利维耶叹了一口气，一如既往的，就是那种，充满无奈、又带点‘随便你干什么吧反正你开心我就挺好’的意思。罗兰不知道为啥他叹气都能带那么多情绪，反正他从来没懂过。

他清醒的时候就没懂过，更别说现在屁股里还插着什么玩意儿了！

而且小奥利维耶好大啊！

“……”

“…………”

他俩僵持了一会儿，背景音乐使这段空白的时间更尴尬，最后奥利维耶抓着罗兰的腰动了动，“……你放松点我出不去。”

放松、放松什么？屁股？屁眼？

怎么弄？

“奥利维耶……”罗兰欲哭无泪地说，“我该怎么放松？”

奥利维耶觉得自己刚刚操了一个弱智，但他的确不该奢求喝过头的罗兰有智力。“你……想象一下生孩子？”

“我又没生过孩子！”罗兰对着枕头喊，他是真的不知道如何放松，这是他第一次挨操，刚刚的冲击让他下肢完全紧绷，把奥利维耶卡在腿间，自己也不怎么能动。

可怕的是，他觉得奥利维耶那温暖的体温真是好极了，他很喜欢。

不，等等，他们是朋友，不该打炮，更何况罗兰很清楚自己有几斤几两，他绝对不会是个好床伴，现在这房间里没有呕吐物的气味已经是奇迹。

“实在不行你直接出去得了，我受得了。”他听天由命，“顶多肛裂。”

奥利维耶白眼都要翻进后脑勺，“你再多说几句我真的要萎。”

“……那我多说几句？”

“…………”

哎。

罗兰又听到他叹气，反而有点委屈，他都这么说了，心甘情愿承担肛裂的风险，总不见得还是他的错——然后罗兰就被抓着胳膊翻了过来。

哦这个动作让他的屁眼有点疼，但很明显奥利维耶的表情更加痛苦。

“……你扭着了？”

我是说小奥利维耶。

“……扭着了。”

一翻过来罗兰才彻底认清事实、字面意义上的、认清他的好友尺寸是多么傲人，而那傲人玩意儿卡进他的屁股动弹不得。

“……我说奥利维耶，都这样了、我们干脆做到底……”

“……我觉得不该和不是很清醒的你做。”  
来了来了，奥利维耶独特的道德观，罗兰习惯把这个称为老妈子式关怀，当然一般的老妈子是不会操人的。

“我现在不是很清醒嘛……”

“我不觉得。”奥利维耶的语气和小奥利维耶一样硬。“你之前扒我裤子的时候也和现在差不多。”

呃。他的面具在哪呢？此刻他真的很需要它。

罗兰不是很想知道自己是如何从‘哥俩好一起喝杯酒’快进到‘扒好兄弟裤子’的，可他现在的确该为‘好兄弟的小伙伴插在自己的屁股里还拔不出来’这件事负责。

“你看，奥利维耶，我绝对不会靠这个讹你一笔的。”

罗兰给自己的语气里添加了最大限度的真诚，“你只用再请我喝几杯……或者上次酱汁那件事一笔勾销！”

这可是顶顶划算的买卖。

“你啊……”这下反而是奥利维耶苦笑起来，“那就这样吧。”

= = =

如果要让奥利维耶来评价这件事的话，他会说从一开始就注定是一场灾难。

委托完成来不及赶回去，糟透了；

撞上情人节根本找不到房住，糟透了；

找到一间屋主大概率死外边的房子，还凑合；

罗兰一边说着要享受单身汉之夜，一边打开啤酒罐，从这时开始奥利维耶就应当察觉到之后的走向并制止他。

可惜他没那么做，而时光不能倒转。他竟然配合罗兰，打开音响，播放屋主品味烂到掉渣的电子乐。

在嘈杂到耳膜爆炸的乐曲声中他俩有一搭没一搭地聊天，大部分是后巷、巢、棘手的敌人、除了23号巷哪个地方的东西最好吃、事务所赚不赚钱工资能不能多发一点，等回过神来，奥利维耶发现罗兰已经没了声音。

那家伙喝得晕乎，背靠床坐在地上，铝罐和玻璃瓶横七竖八地躺着，手里还捏着一个半空的罐子，头垂着一动不动。

奥利维耶想把他抱到床上去，要不就干脆扔进厕所，帮他吐出来，免得一会儿淹死在自己的呕吐物里。

就在奥利维耶准备把那狗崽子拎起来的时候。

“奥利……”  
罗兰嘟嘟囔囔地喊，像是还在学说话的幼儿。奥利、奥利维、奥利维耶。他反复念叨名字，爬过来，双手扒拉着他的裤子一通乱摸，很明显非常不清醒。

“奥利维耶、嗝。”罗兰哼哼，“你的屁股真翘。”

深肤色的男人用尽了一生的自制力不让自己一脚把罗兰踹开，他深吸气：“你摸够了吗？摸够了就去睡觉。”

“呃……不要。”

奥利维耶绝望了，换作在事务所还有别人能一起收拾残局，现在只有他一个，他根本没法把罗兰从自己的裆部撕开。

“那你要干什么。”

罗兰跪坐在地上，脸上泛着醉酒后的醺红，“我要给你口交。”

他说这句话的时候并没有什么表情，宛如’今天天气真好我们去买三明治吧‘一样自然。

所以奥利维耶哽住了，像是有两坨都市梦魇级的酱汁撞在一起，搅乱了他的思考功能，他噎了半天，结结巴巴地说：“你……你会吗？”

话刚一出口奥利维耶就想咬掉自己的舌头。  
“怎么不会、嗝、只是口交的话我给很多人做过，刚做收尾人那会儿……”

这家伙为什么能一边打酒嗝一边说出不得了的话。不，不行，他得去睡觉，他们俩都得去睡觉，不对，不是和对方睡，是分别睡。

奥利维耶一遍又一遍地在心里给自己划重点，等注意到的时候罗兰已经紧紧贴在自己的胯部，俨然一副蓄势待发的模样。他没有直接解开奥利维耶的皮带，只是用柔软的脸颊蹭着他，仿佛是在对待热恋期的爱人。罗兰磨蹭着、张开嘴用舌头舔舐那块布料，直到热度一点点的布料底下渗出来、渗出来。此刻他就像一个虔诚的侍奉者，双手顺着奥利维耶的腿部外侧滑下，抚摸他的脚踝，再从那缝隙探进来，摩挲小腿的肌肉。

这有些太过了。

奥利维耶一阵颤栗，他用手推罗兰的肩膀，想把他推的远一些——好像这能有什么用似的。黑发的收尾人发出被灌了甜酒般的笑声，鼻部抵着奥利维耶的股间，像小狗一样轻轻嗅着那里的气味，同时满足地眯起了眼睛。

这真的太过了。停下，他们应该立即停下。这只是一个玩笑。

可奥利维耶动不了，他的身体不愿动，任凭罗兰戏弄他的下半身。就在他纠结的这点时间里罗兰已经咬开了裤子的拉链，隔着内裤亲吻早已微微鼓涨起来的阴茎，手指轻揉着沉甸甸的囊袋。

奥利维耶只是想像了一下，罗兰的手指，那早就被各式各样的武器磨出茧子的手，粗糙的的指尖、指腹，往常他的手指灵巧地操弄武器，现在、

他不能再想了，因为这绝对会使他变得更硬，而他不想因为罗兰而变得更硬。奥利维耶从来就不知道自己的朋友有这样的一面，不管之前喝了多少情况多糟都没发生这种情况。

“奥利维耶……？”  
那熟悉的嗓音听上去有些不安，“你不开心了？”

“我没有……我只是有点……吓到。”

天晓得要是罗兰清醒的话会怎么嘲笑他。呵，奥利维耶，因为一个男人想舔他的阴茎而被吓到动弹不得。

可现在的罗兰完全不清醒也是事实，他听了这话瞬间绽出一个平常不多见的笑容，“那就好。”

他又低下头去，张开嘴，几乎是贪婪的裹住阴茎的前端，要把那玩意儿全部舔湿、弄成滑溜溜又淫荡的样子。舌头划过柱体，舔弄掉马眼溢出的前液，然后吞吞吐吐的，每一次都比上一次更加深，更加热。

奥利维耶花了很大力气才忍住没丢脸地叫出声来。他揉着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“接下来我可以自己弄……”

对方含着他的阴茎挑起一遍的眉毛，又若无其事地继续给他做口活。

“我是说真……、呃、”

奥利维耶说不下去了，罗兰把他的那根确确实实地吞进了最深处，气息喷在阴茎的根部，他富有技巧性的收缩着自己的喉咙，让阴茎的前端在深处搅动。这对奥利维耶来说简直是折磨——罗兰说得对，他不但会口交，并且很擅长——他的朋友看上去很享受喉咙被阴茎撑满的感觉，空余的那只手已经往下伸进裤裆，开始抚慰起自己来。

老天啊。

他忍不下去。

等回过神来的时候奥利维耶发现自己在操罗兰的嘴，抓着那丛黑色的短发，强迫他抬起头，让脖子保持伸长的姿态。每一次进出都能感觉到湿润又炙热的喉管被撑开填满，带出一些浑浊的粘液，接着又狠狠地插进去，撞进 他的食道，过于大的阴茎又压迫到他的气管。罗兰任凭他这么做，他的皮肤因为呼吸不畅而泛着病态的粉红，抚慰自己的手变得没有规律而浮躁起来。  
断断续续的喘气声完全被房间内的噪音掩盖。

最后奥利维耶射进了罗兰的嘴里，几乎是同时，罗兰的身体猛得僵了一下，而后马上放松下来。在奥利维耶把阴茎抽出来之后，黑发的收尾人还是半张着嘴，唾液混着刚刚射进去的精液滴滴答答地流出，滑下下巴。奥利维耶看到他垂在地上的双手，其中一只的掌心也沾满了白浊的液体。

过了一会儿，他半阖着眼，一点一点舔掉自己射出来的东西。

老天啊。

他到底从哪学到这些的。

而奥利维耶发现自己很不争气得又硬了。

过了半响，他用读报告般的语气干巴巴地说：“我想继续。”

“……嗯？……啊，好啊。”

这不公平，奥利维耶知道罗兰不清醒，他不该这么做。  
……

哦，去他妈的。

都是这小子自找的。

= = =

“奥利、奥利维、奥利维耶、”

罗兰的声音染上一层又一层的笑意，做爱是快乐的事情，更何况他是那么喜欢这位朋友。啊，奥利维耶，他的好友，总是那么认真，一板一眼。这让罗兰会有想戏弄他的欲望，但这最终总是不能成功的，他也不知道是怎么回事。就好像对方给他拴了狗绳，事后罗兰就得听他的。

他们所处的房间，周围是脱落的墙皮和弥漫着腐臭味的地板。有铜管、蒸汽、不知道什么人的肢体的残片浸染着一切。

“我们、忘记、关掉音箱了。”

他终于吐出这句话，说出口来却被撞得支离破碎，很明显早就毫无意义。罗兰抓着他的肩膀，触摸那完美的曲线、肌肉、深色的肌肤、斑斑驳驳的疤痕。

“要不是、我帮了你，你这边、”他笑出声，手指轻轻拂过奥利维耶手臂的皮肤，“就要换成义体了。”

奥利维耶什么都没说，只是把自己插得更深了一点，深肤色的男人掐着他的腰往下按，甬道一下子被撑到了极限，各种声音都砸进了罗兰的大脑，他从喉管深处挤出粘腻破碎的呻吟，手指陷得更深了。

啊、啊、啊。

他骑在他身上，像在骑着一批深棕色的马儿，他俩都汗津津的、潮湿的、闷热的，他的穴口还在流水、流出粘粘糊糊的体液带着点血、随着活塞运动把他俩结合的地方都弄得湿乎乎的。肉被操得翻出来了一些，随即又被推进去，发出龌龊的水声。

空气中像是有水粘在他们的皮肤上。

而时间是干燥的。

他打量着身下的朋友，他看起来真是尽心尽力、努力想让他获得快感，可他自己呢？他开心吗？罗兰不太明白，他总是不明白。漆黑的面具掩盖了太多的情绪，连带着他也一起变得迟钝。

所以罗兰想亲吻他，不包含爱情的亲吻，奥利维耶尝起来一定像是枯竭的铁，是干燥硬挺的。和他不一样，罗兰笃定自己带着让人厌恶的血味儿，所以他不常做这个。  
奥利维耶会开心吗，他会高兴自己亲着的这团漆黑的家伙吗？

“嗯、啊、”

他感觉到奥利维耶的那根狠狠摩过那一点、这让他止不住地发出哀号和呜咽、可腰胯又情不自禁地扭动着想要吃下更多。髋部的关节很酸痛、发痒，心脏在拼命地跳动，泵出成团的泥和欲望，他仿佛看到有紫黑色的枝条顶破肋骨，从胸口窜出来，疯狂地生长。

“奥利、奥利维、”他几乎是半泣着开口，“我、我射不出来、”

罗兰把他比自己大了一圈的手牵起来，按在自己的腹部，“这里、这里。”

奥利维耶总是这么善解人意，这就是他，就算在非常时刻也是如此。他几乎可以说是温柔地安抚着他、从根部一路往上，爱抚了几回合之后，罗兰变得足够热和硬挺，但那只手却开始按压会阴的位置。

“等……一、下、为什么、”

他发出难以抑制的喘声，去抓那只手，却颤抖着无法动作。那地方被奥利维耶的手指顶到了，粗糙的指腹摩擦着那块隐秘的皮肤，和在他身体里的阴茎里应外合，罗兰的身体完全不受控制地抽搐了起来，奥利维耶刚刚做得那些让他的大脑被情欲捣成一团浆糊。

“等一下、啊、嗯、”

他觉得自己像是被顶到了胃，从下到上的热度不停翻涌，他要被操吐了，他要吐了，不、他要吻他，他要射在他的身上、让这都市都见鬼去吧。他要拥抱他的朋友，吻他，撕咬他，弄出血来、爱他。爱他。于是他俩腹贴着腹，胸贴着胸，心脏的鼓动是如此之近又不值一提。

而最后的高潮就像心跳一般转瞬即逝。

=

在这破屋子做爱真的不是什么好主意。

“等、等。”  
在一切平息下来之后，罗兰觉得他的胃是真的在翻涌。

“怎么了？”

“……呕。”

奥利维耶一个激灵从床上弹起来，把还骑在他身上的人扔到床下。黑发的收尾人被他丢得头晕目眩，落地时倒是准确找到了厕所的方位，连滚带爬地冲了过去。

不一会儿奥利维耶就听到从厕所里传来的抽水声和呕吐声，他低头看着被甩得到处都是的体液，一时之间五味杂陈根本不知该如何表态。

‘打炮的对象在干完之后冲进厕所呕吐’绝对能排上情人节你不想经历的事前三。

但奥利维耶是什么人，他能是查尔斯事务所的收尾人，是强大、冷静、可靠的老妈子。

所以他沉着地走过去，拍拍那个把脸埋进马桶的人的背，对着他说：“要喝水吗？”

“谢、呃、呕。”

“…………你还是再吐会儿吧。”

“先、先说明一下、”罗兰从马桶圈里抬起头，“奥利你的技术真的很好我只是、喝多了、呃、”

这算是安慰？

“……我下次再也不喝这么多了、”  
“你每次都这么说。”

一阵鸡飞狗跳之后他俩双双缩在窄小的床上，腿勾着腿，胳膊打架。因为地板实在是太脏，他和罗兰都不想睡在垃圾堆里，更何况上面可能还有没清理掉的液体。

“嘿、奥利维耶，情人节快乐。”

罗兰不知哪根筋又搭错，突然没头没脑的来了句节日祝福。

“……你确定现在说这个？”奥利维耶疑惑地说，“我们又不是这种关系。”

“知道了知道了、我们就他妈的打了个炮、我给你口交，然后你差点把我的胃顶出来。”

“……你可以不用说得这么、哎、”

他又叹气了。

“……好吧……罗兰。”

“情人节快乐。”

“准确来说现在是15号，其实已经不是情人节啦！”

“你现在从窗口出去还赶得上后巷深宵要不要我送你上路？”

“……抱歉，晚安。”

“晚安。”

End


End file.
